Taking The First Step
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: The Taisho Period is long gone, days pass which gradually turn to years but as time passes new relationships are formed and old habits die very hard but time will come for you to take a step forward and move on. HaruKan, HaruOC, OC POV


**Tactics**

* * *

**Rating:**

K-T

**Pairing:**

Hints of

Haruka x Kantarou

Friendly

Haruka x OC

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series; it belongs to Sakura Kinoshita and Kazuko Higashiyama

**Warning:**

Small hints of Boys Love, past the series, probably some Out Of Character moments and an Original Character (This'll be the last time that I am adding an Original character in a fan fic that is not Dragon Age!)

**Summary:**

The Taisho Period is long gone, days pass which gradually turn to years but as time passes new relationships are formed and old habits die _very _hard but time will come for you to take a step forward and move on. HaruKan, HaruOC, OC POV

* * *

**Taking The First Step…**

* * *

You always find yourself looking out the window when it rained.

The rain that falls on to the streets reminded you of running through it in your older days, the days that you spent with the person that you thought would always be there.

You always told me stories of when you were with him that you would run for miles before finding shelter.

There were times when you even said to me 'You remind me of Kantarou' on the littlest of things like when I read books or something even more trivial.

But _I'm _not Kantarou…

Even though I'm his descendant, even though I'm cursed with these red eyes and vibrant silver hair, I'm not Kantarou no matter how many times you tell me the stuff that he used to do.

There were even times when you call me 'Kantarou' by mistake, I know that you miss him a lot but sometimes when you call me that name I just feel a bit down.

Times I wish that you would call me by _my_ name not by his name.

You keep telling me that we look alike, sound alike but I'm different from all the stories you tell me, it sounded like he was naïve yet childish, a pure tactician.

But _we're_ different

I'm not _him_

_He's_ not me

"Hey Sugino-sama" one day when you were out on one of your _jobs_, I sat near the counter of Sugino's bookstore, resting my head on it when I brought a chair over. I remember being a bit down since it rained and on rainy days you usual want to be alone.

"Hm?" he was busy sorting out the cash drawer and he wasn't all in a good mood.

"W-What was…" I began wondering if I should continue but then I just stopped, taking in a deep breath "What was Kantarou like?"

He closed the drawer shut, I looked up to see his green eyes narrowed at me, no matter what you tell me I could never see him letting his hair down, he suits his hair tied in a ponytail I think.

"He was a wife stealing bastard, a pompous ass and a block head" Sugino said to me, picking up some books from the counter and stored them on the wardrobe behind him. "Why'd you ask? I'm sure the Demon Eater probably told you almost _everything_ about him"

I sighed, resting the right side of my head on the counter, closing them lightly and hearing the squeals from Muu-chan and Youko singing away upstairs.

"No reason" I replied "I was just wondering that's all" I'm nothing like him, why does almost everyone that I come across, demons especially think I'm Kantarou?

Half the time I get in danger because the monster, demons and evil spirits want revenge against Kantarou but I'm not him…

Why does everyone see him and not me?

I probably don't even compare to Kantarou, lets face it I'm not as smart, I'm not a folklorist and I have absolutely _zero_ exorcising capabilities.

It's like I'm being smothered by his shadow and the legacy he left behind.

"I'm guessing that Demon eater mistook you for Kantarou again didn't he?" Sugino certainly isn't an idiot. "Look, for Demon Eater it was hard to live in a world without that idiot. I'm glad that your not like Kantarou, that jackass spoiled Demon Eater too much"

Don't I know it…

"In all honesty, some of Kantarou's less favourable habits rubbed off on Demon Eater"

He's right you know, you always said to me that Kantarou was a selfish, self-absorbed prick but then you're the same.

Even when I tell you that, you would stare at me like I had a second head and told me that I was 'crazy'

"Don't worry about it, one day Demon Eater will get up and walk and when he does I'm sure he'll know that you're _nothing_ like Kantarou"

I hope that was true because lets face it, you have a nasty habit of calling me 'Kantarou'

Why are you always seeing _him_ and not me?

Why are you always saying _his_ name and not mine?

You Stupid Tengu…

* * *

It was another day until the Obon Festival you know?

The old Japanese custom to honour our deceased, the ones that died.

I think you'd be more ready for it than I am since you go to it. I'm not really going to go this year since I'm not used to hanging around in large spaces, especially when spirits, demons and monsters are concerned.

Even before I met you, I was always hounded by them; they always mistook me for Kantarou.

And even though its tradition, I feel rather embarrassed when I put on a Yukata, I don't even have the looks to wear one.

But I do like the Watermelon…

"Hey are you alright?"

I looked at Youko and nodded, you were away again, on another one of your _jobs_ but you said that we can meet up for Ramune.

I don't know how you can like that stuff?

It's something that you give little kids.

"Yeah, I'm fine; were you asking me something?" Youko looked at me with her blue eyes, her hair's gotten longer a little this year and she's wearing a hat today, letting her ears prick out. I guess it's alright, everyone will think that Youko's wearing cosplay.

I never really told you this but I like your wings.

Even though you tell me that they are nothing but bad reminders of _him_, I love your wings their so soft and silky when I touch them.

Although now a days you don't even let me touch your wings.

Is it because I remind you of _him_? Is it because my touch feels like Kantarou's?

"I was asking you where do you think Haruka-chan would want to eat?" Youko asked me, taking some vegetables and placed in the basket I was carrying. "We've got enough money to eat out for our lunch today" she said to me happily.

"Hm" I took a time to think about it, you would usually want to have a Chinese or even try some European dishes.

"Maybe a Chinese or…" I'm not sure…

"Well what about you?" was she asking me?

I looked at her, a bit dumbfounded I think, I pointed my finger at myself "Me?"

"Well is there anyone else here that I could possibly be talking too?" she asked me "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

I took a moment to think about it, where would I go for lunch, what would I fancy for lunch?

Hmm…

Something sweet…

I wouldn't mind having something sweet…

"Well, there's this new café I saw on our way here" I replied, her face lit up as she placed more vegetables into my basket.

"Oh you mean the Maid Café?" I blush a little as I nodded

Well it was kind of a maid café wasn't it?

"Y-Yes"

"That's a good idea, I've always wanted to go to a Maid Cafe" I looked at her strangely, I remembered you told me that she worked as a Maid herself.

"But Youko-san you were a maid" she looked at me before giving me a good shove at my chest making me heave.

"Ow"

When me and Youko finished the shopping, we were on our way to you; the shopping was even heavier than last time

"Oh by the way"

I looked at Youko, she seemed to be thinking about this a lot, very serious not like the usual Youko I know "I heard from Sugino-sama that you were thinking about skipping the Obon Festival"

"Well…"

"Haruka-chan really wants you to come along to the Obon!" she told me

"Well Youko-san" I began, looking down at my feet "I-I don't really want to go to Obon this year" What am I saying; I haven't been to Obon since I was a child.

"Why? When me and the others go we always enjoy ourselves!"

"I-I'm just…"

I didn't want to tell her that the reason I didn't want to go was because _they_ were going to be there, seriously I sound like someone from a Manga when I said that.

"I just never had a good time at Obon…"

Youko gave me a little tap on my head "Is it because of the spirits?" I didn't really reply, I don't think I needed too but I knew by the way Youko looked at me that she figured it out on her own.

"Don't worry about that! As long as you stay close to us then the spirits won't come near you! Haruka-chan will protect you!"

But he probably thinks he's protecting _him_.

I knew

I knew it pretty well.

"That's reassuring but I think I'll pass"

It was only later that we met up with you did the conversation died but I knew from the way Youko looked at me that she wasn't going to let it slide away that easily.

* * *

It was later at night when I was in my room.

I could hear you whispering in your bed.

It was natural that I would hear you since we shared the room. I would go and get an apartment but it was more convenient for me since I can help Sugino-sama.

I turned round and saw that your eyes were tightly shut, you were having another nightmare again it seems. I knew what it was about; I didn't need to guess what you were crying for, who you were crying for it was all so obvious to me.

I got off my bed and walked over to yours, setting myself down as you cried in your sleep, I placed my hand on your head and patted it softly.

Your hair was so smooth…

"Kantarou" you would say in a shaky whisper, it didn't shock me, not one bit.

You started to wake, your dark eyes looking at me as you slowly raised your hand and placed it on my cheek. I hear you whispering his name again and I knew you were still practically asleep, dreaming of the one you loved the most.

"Go to sleep Haruka" I said "You'll need your strength, that's an order"

And just like that you fall asleep again.

There were times I really envied Kantarou, to have someone like you by his side, no matter what the others said.

He was someone very special to you, someone you cared for with your whole heart and soul.

Someone you protected

If only I could be that special to someone I cared about but I wasn't going to tell you who it is.

That night when I was in my bed, I couldn't sleep as thoughts and worries flowed into me like a tidal wave.

And by morning I know that these worries will still be ebbing in the back of my mind.

* * *

It's the first day of the Obon Festival.

You all looked so excited when you headed out to the festival; I stayed behind to look after Sugino-sama's shop.

I wasn't lonely though because Muu-chan decided to keep me company even though Sugino-sama wasn't happy about it.

I had to say the black yukata you wore with the white shirt underneath looked good on you.

Sugino-sama and Youko-san looked good too; I have to say you all must really like wearing stuff like that of course your use to it though.

What turned into a few minutes turned to hours as no one came into the store.

So I closed up early, Sugino-sama told me if no one came I could close the shop.

So I sat in the living room with Muu-chan, I cleaned the room a bit and I found your bells, the bells that you wore practically everyday and never took off and for some reason told me not to touch them.

You probably forgot about them while changing in to your yukata.

But I don't know what happened after that, when I touched them I suddenly blacked out.

_When I opened them again I found myself standing in front of a huge stone that had rope hanging around it, with charms and planks of wood hanging by the rope. _

"_Ah so your Haruka's friend"_

_Once I turned round I saw someone who looked like me, I was shocked, he looked exactly like me, our hair, our eyes, our height we could've been mistaken for twins._

_Like a mirror image, not including the Hakama of course_

"_W-Who are-"_

"_I'm your ancestor" he replied, my eyes went even wider "I'm Ichinomiya Kantarou"_

_He was Kantarou?_

"_Ah? Am I dreaming?" I took a look at my hands, I heard him chuckle at me and looked up at him_

"_Well, yes and no"_

"_What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, he just laughed at me again "Huh? What's so funny?" _

"_Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you" he apologised "But you're a bit of a brat aren't you?"_

_That irritated me, greatly._

"_But I'm not here to pick a fight, I need your help" Kantarou said to me_

_I looked away "How can I help?" I inquired to which he looked at me, his smiles soon turning into a look of seriousness, I guess I'm dealing with the __**real**__ Kantarou now._

"_You may not realise it" he began "But you are the only one that can protect and help Haruka" he closed his red orbs at me and placed his arms behind his back. "Only you, you have more spiritual awareness than I have, so you can heal Haruka"_

"_Heal Haruka from what?" I asked, he's not being very clear_

"_I want you to help him move on, those nights when he's crying he's trying to follow me to the other side" _

_What?_

_His eyes narrowed "To the world of the dead"_

_The world of the dead! _

_Oh Haruka…_

"_I need you to help him, he's got you there's no reason he should follow me to the world of the dead"_

"_That-" I took in a deep breath as I clenched my fists tightly "That complete utter stupid moron!" I shouted "That fucking bastard is always doing weird things but what the hell is he trying to do?"_

_I jumped when I realised Kantarou was still in front of me, I took in a deep breath as I recollected myself, I don't usually loose my temper around company but in this case I can't help but scream at what I heard._

"_S-Sorry"_

_Kantarou chuckled lightly at me "I get it" I looked at him, what is he trying to say? "So that's what Haruka admires about you?"_

_Huh?_

"_Save Haruka, Y-"_

"Oi" I began to moan when someone continued to give me a few more good shoves "Oi, wake up"

Mm?

I opened my eyes as I began to rub them, slowly getting myself up as I yawned.

That was a weird dream.

"Are you okay?" I looked round and saw you looking at me, you didn't show it but I knew you were worried for me.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good, we brought some Ramune back"

I saw him, the one you loved the most and he wanted me to save you…

But for now I think I'll keep it to myself.

* * *

That night, I had a bad dream and you were in it.

Big surprise really…

_It was completely dark, I saw nothing but the ripples of water, each step I took the water trickled and splashed._

_I don't know what I was doing, I was just walking in the water, I could feel it pooling around my ankles as I slush my feet through the water._

_It was really cold._

_Like ice…_

"_Kantarou" I heard your voice, I looked in front of me to see you, your staff held in hand like you were fighting. You raised your staff and slammed it down on to a door, it was beginning to crack._

_Was this what Kantarou was trying to tell me?_

_Was that the entrance to the world of the dead?_

_Even if it wasn't, I could feel something was wrong, there was just something not right with that door._

_The more you hit it, the more scared I was._

_You were screaming now "Don't do that!" I screamed you turned round to me to see that I was running towards you._

_Surprise jumped on your face, your onyx eyes went wide open like dinner plates._

"_Don't do that! It's dangerous please don't do it!"_

"_What are you doing here?" I tripped and fell._

_I don't see why since there wasn't something I could possibly trip on, I felt the water hitting my face, soaking my hair and clothes._

"_**Don't interfere"**__ I jumped when I felt something slithering around my ankles __**"Ichinomiya Kantarou!"**_

_I was sinking and when I was you were running, I was scared and when I was very scared I started to scream and cry._

_And when I cried you just ran faster and before I wasn't able to see you, you tried to grab my hand._

_And when I couldn't see you I could hear you scream._

_But it was different this time, you didn't scream 'Kantarou's' name, I don't know what name you were screaming but for some reason I was happy._

When I awoke, I looked at you and you were sleeping soundly.

But for rest of that night I wasn't able to sleep.

* * *

It was the second day of the Obon Festival.

I was really out of it, especially when I was cleaning the floors. I leaned on my broom and I found myself dozing off on the job.

"Oi" you said, giving me a light 'thunk' on my head, that hurts you know! Even though you said that you were hitting softly that hurts, it sometimes feel like my skull was going to be crushed.

"Stop slacking or you'll be in trouble with Sugino"

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled as I began to clean the floor again, you didn't have to do that job today so you were busy making sure I don't slack off.

When I look around to see that you left, I leaned on my broom again and dozed off.

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had.

I wonder if you had a similar dream to mine?

Yeah right, that's just me being silly.

**Thud**

Ouch, that hurt! How did I end up on the floor again?

"Oi! What happened?" You ask when you came rushing in, I kind of thought it was obvious that I was on the floor.

"N-Nothing, I just tripped" I replied, my head really hurts, that's what I get for landing on the broomstick I guess.

You sighed, lifting me up to my feet and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Well it's not a fever"

"I'm fine" I mumbled but you weren't having any of it, there was something different about you today. Something that was slightly weird, you grazed your hand on the bump that was appearing on my head, I hissed.

"That's a nasty bruise" You snatched the broom off me and pushed me into the kitchen like I was a disease "Get a packet of ice for that bruise and stay in there"

There was no need for the violence you know!

When I got the ice I went into the living room and rested on the sofa, Muu-chan jumped onto my stomach as she laid there.

She really is a weird monster, she wasn't like the others, she was different but I still don't believe that Muu-chan is Sugino-sama's wife.

Kind of weird.

When I first saw him talking to her I thought Sugino-sama was a sicko talking to a doll.

"Muu, muu!"

"I'm alright Muu-chan" I knew what she was saying to me "Haruka's just being a pain that's all"

"I heard that you brat!"

…

You're a demon so of course you just so happen to have _very_ good hearing.

"I didn't know you eavesdropped"

"Next time don't talk so loudly and I won't eavesdrop" I pouted, closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But when I did I would see that dream again.

I awoke with a gasp and after I shock my head, it was only a dream me! Get a hold of yourself!

"Muu, muu!"

Muu-chan was snuggling into my neck; she must be worried "I'm okay, really"

When you guys left for the festival again, you promised to bring back some watermelon. So I just decided to take a little nap.

_As I slept, someone kept calling me, calling my name._

_When I woke I found __**him**__ again._

"_Oh, it's you?" Kantarou just pouted at me as he folded his arms. I rose to my feet and looked at him._

"_Of course it's me!" he snapped "Do you know anyone else who wears a Hakama?" _

"_Oh yeah I was meant to ask you Sensei" I thought since he was a folklorist, I would address him with that title._

_He giggled at me as he blushed "Please call me Kan-chan"_

_I pointed at his clothes and narrowed my eyes on the Obi bow "Are you a cross dresser?"_

"_On second thought Sensei would just be fine" Kantarou told me with a frown_

_But seriously, is he? "But really, those are what Miko's wear?"_

_Kantarou growled, stamping his foot down "Look it's just a run-from-a-mill hakama! So what if it happens to be red! I like red!" I folded my arms, not convinced, not at all._

"_Men don't wear red Hakama trousers!" I retaliated "Men don't wear Hakama's that have an Obi bow!" I knew this because I did Kendo and archery for a few years, I knew what a men's Hakama look like even though that some girls wear it. "Men wear dark navy, blue or black even something that's more modern, stylish and manly but __**not**__ red!"_

"_Well no one had a problem with it! Besides it looks good on me- no, NO! That's not what I'm here for!" he snapped, I think he remembered why he came here in the first place._

_It still doesn't answer the thing with the Hakama but I'll let it slide._

"_You have to stop Haruka!" Kantarou walked up to me, his eyes wide open, he seemed to be really scared "Last night he almost broke through the veil! If he does that again then he's going to die!"_

_Kantarou grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. _

"_But aren't Tengu's-"_

"_Immortal, yes and no!"_

"_What the hell does that mean!" I yelled, what is he talking about!_

"_Just stop and think on what I told you before! You saw it for yourself!" He couldn't possibly mean…_

"_If it was what it was like a week ago then you would've had plenty of time, but it's different now! Someone's trying to get Haruka to break the veil! You have to stop whoever is doing that and save Haruka!"_

"_That fucking moron!"_

* * *

It's the last day of the Obon Festival.

And I don't know how Youko-san and Sugino-sama did it but they got me coming alone too.

They jumped me when I was working, with a dark burgundy red yukata with dark orange squares that looked like a checker board along the sleeves.

"But I don't want to goooooooo" I groaned, they already got me in the yukata and the sandals were already on my feet. "Why do I have to go?"

"I'm not leaving you in the store with Muu-chan again, besides if I leave you there on your own that not only makes me a bad legal guardian but a bad employer" Youko hooked an arm around mine as she started to pull me out of the store.

"Come on it'll be fun!"

When we came out you were there leaning by the wall as we exited, you always did hate waiting on people for a long time.

"Hurry up or we're going to miss the Toro Nagashi"

"Calm down Demon Eater we've got plenty of time before Toro Nagashi starts, I'm more interested in the fireworks display; I hope it's better than last years!"

What's so exciting about floating lanterns or fireworks?

Well now that I'm coming along I can finally get some huge pieces of Watermelon!

As we made our way down to the festival there was a sort of tense atmosphere, you never talked on our way down, you seemed to be lost in thought.

When we got there, it was certainly very lively, I heard someone singing 'Tokyo Ondo', when it comes to the festivals and celebrations, we Japanese were known to love those sort of things.

"Wow, it's more lively than yesterday" Youko cheered

"Probably because it's the last day Youko" Sugino informed, I thought they would know more about this than me?

Because you know they've been alive since the Taisho period…

That was years and years ago.

"Right I'm going to enjoy this like it's my last die on earth!" Youko yelled, she was gathering too much attention around herself. "I'm going to the amusements!"

"Ah! Wait Youko!" Sugino screamed as he ran after her, I narrowed my eyes at them as they ran off. I looked to see that you were no longer beside me, probably off to sit on a tree again.

So I guess I was on my own again huh?

Never changes…

"Muu, muu!" Well at least I have Muu-chan here.

"Hey Muu-chan, want to see if they have any Anko Dango?" she mooed happily with me, I guess that means yes.

So after having a look round, I was finally able to find some Anko Dango, or in other words, red bean paste Dango. It's funny how a paste that originated from China can be used in such a way.

It was certainly lively around here and _way_ too crowded.

So I decided to head down near the river that was near by, when I got there I saw you.

You were lying down near the river; to be honest I thought you would be hanging on a tree by now.

I took a bite out of my dango, tasting the red bean paste.

"Hey" you opened your eyes and stared at me as I looked down on you "I thought you'd be with Youko-san and Sugino-sama?"

I could hear the sounds of you breathing; you slowly sat yourself up and looked at the stars.

"Yeah well maybe I just want to be on my own for a moment"

"Oh, okay then sorry" I turned on my feet and decided to head back to the amusements "It just looked like to me that you had something on your mind"

"Wait"

I stopped, Muu-chan has settled herself onto my head now, nuzzling into my hair as I turned and saw your back.

Your black hair and green tints were highlighted by the moonlight.

Reminds me of the first time I met you…

"There has been something on my mind" you say to me, gazing at the stars that glittered in the sky. "I've been having these dreams"

"Dreams?"

You nodded, wrapping your arms around yourself.

"Yes, I dream that I was chasing Kantarou" Kantarou, you really are a lucky guy, even now when the Taisho period is long over he thinks of you "And then there's this door, I remember trying to get in but no matter how many times I try I can't get in but each time I dream, a bit of the door is opening"

Kantarou if he wants to see you so badly then why deny him that?

I know you want him to move on but he's been like this since you died…

"But last night something changed" I looked at your lover Kantarou and I have to say, I see someone who misses you so much that he would risk death, anything, all to see you again.

"As I was hitting the door, you appeared" Huh? "You appeared to me, running, telling me I shouldn't, that it was dangerous" why does this sound so familiar? "Then you fell, I heard a voice and then you started to cry and scream as shadows swallowed you whole"

I know I'm stating the obvious but it sounded like the dream I had a few days ago.

"Never in my life did I feel that amount of fear for someone other than Kantarou"

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes as I shifted the weight of my body. "But I'm not Kantarou" I whispered

"Hm?"

"Haruka" I began, I needed to think carefully on what I want to say because whatever I do because I might destroy our friendship.

"I" you slowly rise to your feet and look at me, it felt like my heart was making its way up my throat. "I, I had that dream too"

You look up at me "What?"

"I'm saying that your not the only one that had the dream" you didn't believe me, I knew you didn't believe me, the look you had in your eyes was more than a sign of disbelief.

"Really? Then you should know exactly what happened" you were challenging me, I knew that, if I guessed wrong I knew you could beat me senseless and hit me hard enough to leave me in hospital.

"You were attacking the door with your staff, you were shouting 'Kantarou' over and over again, I got really scared, I thought that if you broke through the door then something bad would happen so I ran, I ran and ran and shouted at you to not open it" I explained, you seemed to be interested in every detail that I had to give. "But then I fell and I heard someone saying _**'Don't interfere, Ichinomiya Kantarou'**_"

The fear of that dream came back to make itself known to me. "And then I started to sink" the fear of disappearing into a world of nothingness, the fear of vanishing into oblivion, to never be heard of or seen again that's what now scares me more than ever.

"Why is it?" I said softly "Why is it that I always get mistaken for Kantarou? We're nothing alike" I frowned thinking back on the _times_ I met him in my mind "I mean when I met him we were totally different so how in hell do I-"

"What?" Oops, I don't think I was meant to mention that part. "What do you mean by _met_ Kantarou?"

"Um well…" Haruka, you got up and walked over to me, grabbing my shoulders as you shock them.

"Where did you see him?"

"I-In my dreams…I don't know it happened when I touched your bell bracelet!" your hold tightened on my shoulders, I yelped a little. You were holding me way too tight! It felt like you were breaking my shoulders.

"You touched my bell bracelet? I think we had this discussion before! You do not touch my bracelet!"

"I couldn't really help it! You left it in the middle of nowhere Haruka!" I snapped

"That's not the issue here Kantarou-!"

I narrowed my eyes, shoving you off of me, you fell to the floor, and I bet you weren't even expecting that.

"I'm _not_ Kantarou!"

I yelled as I ran off, Muu-chan was clutching onto my hair to keep herself on.

I can hear you yelling but I'm not stopping.

I ran for miles, I ran was far as I could until I was a good bit away from the festival, I was looking back to see if I wasn't being followed.

"Muu! Muu!" Oh Kami!

I took Muu-chan off my head and held her in my arms; she looked rather dizzy, poor Muu-chan.

"I'm sorry Muu-chan" I apologised "I didn't mean to scare you like that, Haruka just got me pretty upset that's all"

* * *

"Demon Eater! Kid!" Sugino yelled as he walked down the river when he saw Haruka walking back to the festival the white winged Tengu felt relieved but also wondering where the boy was.

"Hey Demon Eater" Sugino called out, catching up to his friend, the wind blowing against his dark green yukata as he approached Haruka.

"Oh, Sugino" it was only when the white Tengu got closer did he see that something was wrong, very wrong. "Where's Youko?"

"Never mind Youko, you look like you've had a fight with someone"

Haruka looked down at his sandals, he didn't want to tell Sugino what happened but he'll probably know sooner or later.

"Let me guess" Sugino narrowed his eyes and looked at Haruka's, he knew immediately what was wrong "You got into a fight with the kid again am I wrong?"

"No, your right Sugino" Haruka knew he was in the wrong, the Tengu knew he was better off not saying anything to him.

"I'm guessing you've mistaken him for Kantarou again haven't you?" there was more silence but Sugino needed no answer, it was all that he needed "Demon Eater haven't you been suffering enough?"

The air got tense around them it was suffocating Haruka, he couldn't stand it.

"I mean, it's been ninety-eight years now, don't you think you should move on? I bet if Kantarou was here he would tell you to not keep beating yourself up about it"

If Kantarou was here?

Haruka found it so difficult, so hard to just forget about him.

For Haruka, Kantarou wasn't just a master, he was so much more than that and if he had the chance to save Kantarou from that fate then he would take it but recently he wondered if his priorities changed?

"I understand if the kid _looks _like him" Haruka looked at Sugino, the White Tengu had his arms folded, it seemed he had been thinking about this for a long time. "But you have to understand Demon Eater, if you keep chasing people because they either look or even have the same last name you are only going to hurt yourself"

Was that what Haruka was doing? Was he so compelled to find Kantarou that he went to those lengths?

"The kid probably feels like your using him as a replacement" Haruka flinched; the boy could never be used as a replacement. He wasn't using him as a replacement was he? "I could probably knows what he's feeling, he's probably thinking"

'_Why does everyone see him?'_

'_Why is it that people can always see him and not me?'_

'_Why do they call out his name and not mine?'_

'_No one notices me, why am I even here?'_

The words were hitting Haruka like a brick wall

'_I'm not Kantarou so why do people mistake me for a dead man?'_

To be mistaken for a dead man, to have a face of a person that had long since died.

For someone who is always mistaken for Kantarou, for someone who is hidden in the shadow was such a lowly existence.

'_Ring, ring'_

The bells on Haruka's wrist started to jingle, Haruka jumped _A demon?_ He thought, he could sense the presence instantly and it was coming from a very certain direction.

_That's where-!_

Haruka turned and ran; he ran as fast as he could as Sugino called out for him, he had no time to explain.

Haruka only hopes that he's not too late.

* * *

"What a view? Eh Muu-chan?" Muu-chan agreed with me with her cheerful mooing.

I smiled lightly, it was a beautiful view, and I can see the lights from the festival shining through the darkness.

All the colours of the stalls and the amusements dazzled, combined with the stars and the moon, it was just an awesome sight.

I bet if you sat here you can get a good first class view of the fireworks display?

Although…

I slowly made a quick glance down to the ground, I was rather high up maybe climbing a big cherry blossom tree wasn't the best idea but then at least I can say it was worth it!

"But maybe I should've thought this through before climbing a tree"

Muu-chan just mooed at me, I think she was trying to tell me not to worry "But how can I not worry Muu-chan? I'm about a couple of feet off the ground how can I not be worried?"

I took another look at the height I was at.

"If I fall I might break my back, neck or even die" a shiver went up my spine from the mere thought. I made sure to wrap my arms around the branch "And maybe this is late but I'm _**horrified**_ of heights!"

I didn't want to fall!

"_That's not the issue here Kantarou-!"_

…

Why do you only see him? Am I not enough?

Wait a minute **why do I care!** I shock my head to get those lame thoughts out of my head.

Why should I care?

I tightened my hold onto the branch and closed my eyes, why do I feel so hurt and sad for?

Then again, all that you see is someone wearing the face of your dead master.

Maybe all those years after your Master died, you just felt so lonely…

To lose the one you loved and then continue to love them all those years, those long years of remembering them and seeing pieces of everything that you use to know fade away into history…

How painful that must be…

I could never understand such pain like that…

"Muu, muu!"

I opened my eyes and stared down at the ground, slowly turning my head and looked at Muu-chan "I'm alright Muu-chan" I whispered, finding tears dripping off my face "Really I'm fine"

My only concern should be how the heck am I going to get down from here?

"I guess I should get back to Youko-san and the others"

I carefully tried and make my way down, keeping my eyes shut as I did so of course. Until I heard something snap and I was falling onto the ground.

"WooOOOOOW!"

_**Thud**_

"Ow!" That hurt.

"Muu!"

"I'm okay Muu-chan reall-" I froze when I looked up, I saw a woman standing in front of me. She had long blond hair that reached her waist, maybe even longer? Wearing a European style dress, it was scarlet coloured and had frills at the bottom.

There was something odd about her; I felt my whole body frozen to the spot, when she slowly lifted her head to look at me that's when I knew that she was a demon.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, hoping that I was wrong.

Her eyes were wine red and narrowed at me as she smirked. "I don't know? Can you?"

I've got a bad feeling…

"Can you help me Ichinomiya?" I slowly rose to my feet, Muu-chan was mooing away but it sounded like she was snarling.

"Do I-" I slowly backed away until I was behind the tree "Know you?"

"Don't play coy with me Ichinomiya Kantarou" I narrowed my gaze, so it was another demon?

"I'm an Ichinomiya but I'm not Kantarou"

She slowly brought a Biwa, an old Japanese Instrument out of nowhere, a Nishiki Biwa?

No it's no ordinary Nishiki Biwa, I can tell.

"Whether you are or not is no concern of mine, if you interfere with my plans with the Demon Eating Tengu then I will have to eliminate you"

What is she talking about? Unless…

"So you're trying to make Haruka break the veil? What's your reasoning for doing that!" I snapped, she just looked at me and cackled.

"My reason? Why should I tell you?" she brought out a plectra and started to play a tune with the Biwa.

When she played the Biwa, I gasped when I saw flashes of wind heading my direction; I jumped grabbing Muu-chan and hid behind the tree.

Pieces of bark started to fly everywhere, surprisingly the tree held its place.

Damn it! What the hell am I suppose to do?

"You think you can hide from me?"

No not really…

What can I do?

Unless…

"Muu-chan you hide here" I said, taking Muu-chan and placed her into my Yukata for safety.

I jumped out of the tree, clapping my hands together, concentrating as best as I could I need to focus!

"Rin!"

A ray of light shot out of my hand and fired towards the demon, she seemed to be blinded so I took this as a chance to run for it!

I could feel my adrenaline pumping as I ran, my heart thumping against my chest so hard, I thought that I was probably going to have a heart attack!

"You won't get away from me!"

I can try you know!

I continued to run, I ran and ran as fast as I could until the strap on my sandal snapped and I was soon falling down flat on my face.

"Aah!"

"You won't get away now!" I turned my head and saw these pieces of ice heading towards me, like they were javelins, I closing my eyes making sure to cover Muu-chan with my entire body.

_**Slam**_

Huh? I slowly opened my eyes and looked behind me; my eyes were wide open as I saw black wings covering my line of vision.

"I thought the aura felt familiar" By then I knew it was you…

"Ibaragi"

Ibaragi? I think I knew that you meant one of the demons that you fought back in them days?

"Ah, Demon Eating Tengu, it has been a long time hasn't it? How do you like the dreams I've given you?"

You growled raising your staff; I could see that your nails have lengthened and that you were seriously pissed off.

"Honestly? I hated them" you started to walk over towards Ibaragi "Trying to use my emotions to break the veil so you can cross over and take the spirits within? Did you honestly believe that I would become a pawn in your plan?" You turned your head over to me "It was because of him that I figured it all out"

Because of me?

"So it seems that only half of my plan has failed then?"

Ibaragi looked over to me, a smirk on her lips when you turned your attention back to her, why do I have a bad feeling?

That's when I noticed that the ground under me felt different, sponge like as I slowly began to sink in. I gasped making sure to grab Muu-chan and toss her to a tree for safety.

"No!" I heard you scream as you ran over to my, grabbing my hand tightly

"Haruka!" I screamed "Let go before you sink in too!" I didn't want you to die! Even though I was scared, I didn't want you to die or risk yourself for me!

"Don't be an idiot!" you snarled, desperately trying to pull me out "I already lost someone important to me before! I will not let you die!"

"How sweet" I yelped when something hit my hand, it was like the dream we had, only this time if I sank in I won't be able to wake up! "But I will not allow Ichinomiya to live!"

"Why you!"

"Haruka!" I screamed reaching my hand for you but then all I saw was darkness.

"_I tried my best"_

"_But you can do better than that!"_

* * *

"No!"

Haruka growled, slamming his fists into the ground, he couldn't save him, he let it happen again!

Haruka heard the wicked cackles of Ibaragi as she stood over him, her laughs echoed through the trees and into the skies. Feeling as if part of her mission was complete, there was finally no one in her way.

No one was going to stop her now, not even the Legendary Demon Eating Tengu could stop her.

"Now that the threat is eliminated, I can continue my master's plans"

Haruka's eyes slowly contracted as they changed from dark blacks to icy blues, slowly getting up to his feet with staff in hand

"Why?" he asked, his pain of losing someone important to him again coming back tenfold "He was just a child, he wasn't a threat to you or your master" he turned his murderous gaze to the Giyaduu of all giyaduu's and snarled "Why did you feel the need to eliminate someone who is of no threat to you! Why!"

Ibaragi smiled demonically, folding her arms and leered at Haruka, she took absolute pleasure in the demon eating goblin's grief

"Why? Because he was soon going to become a _threat_ that's why, if someone like Ichinomiya Kantarou was able to wreck lord Raikou's plans ninety-eight years ago then what do you think a descendant of him would be able to do? My master was afraid in case that would happen so I had to exterminate him"

Suddenly there was chanting, a very familiar chant was heard in both of their ears.

When Haruka turned round, he saw that the boy was standing there, no harm done to him whatsoever.

But there was something odd, strange even, his eyes were glazed over and he looked slightly different.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou" the boy was chanting? Haruka wondered how that was possible since he knew no spells.

"But how!" Ibaragi wailed as she brought out her Biwa again "You should be gone by now! Why are you alive!"

"Sha, Kai, Jin, Ritsu"

"No I won't allow you to live!" Ibaragi screamed, her plectra held tightly in her hands as she began to play again.

"Sai, Zen!"

The boy brought out beads out of nowhere and light shone, the screams of Ibaragi could be heard as she sliced her plectra down on the strings of the Biwa, a gale of wind formed around her as she disappeared into the night.

The boy walked forward in front of Haruka, like he was trying to see where Ibaragi went to.

"Your not him are you?" Haruka asked, as he approached the silver haired child. "You're someone else aren't you?"

Slowly, the boy turned himself round and looked at Haruka, his eyes were still glazed over, showing that the spirit was still in control now.

Haruka looked at him for a couple of minutes until he closed his eyes, slowly opened them and smiled lightly.

"You don't need to worry" the Tengu said "I won't run after you anymore, I'll take my first step here"

The boy smiled gently "But I won't stop thinking about you, I know you're here with me" Haruka said

"Thank you Kantarou"

"_Thank you for helping me, Yori"_

"_Kantarou?"_

"Oi! Oi! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and I saw you looking down on me, am I?

Alive?

I moaned lightly, pushing myself into a sitting position "Where am I? Was that all a dream?" you didn't say anything; you just sighed in relief from what I do not know.

Everything just became a blur to me…

"Honestly, you can be a pain Yori"

I found myself growling as I snapped "I'm not K-" but then I stopped in mid-sentence, just realising that you didn't say _'Kantarou'_. I slowly looked up at you as you rose to your feet.

"Wait, what did you call me?" why did you look at me as if I had half a brain?

"Is there anyone else here called Ichinomiya Yori?" I didn't know why but I felt tears going down my cheeks, shit what's wrong with me? "Why are you crying?"

Like I know Haruka, you moron, I just continued to cry for no reason "S-Sorry"

"Why are you apologising for? I'm the one who should be apologising" I felt you rubbing your hand on my hair, messing it a little, I felt like you were treating me like a kid as usual! "I've only realised that I haven't called you by _your_ name for a long time and for that I'm sorry Yori"

I don't know what to do, why do I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders? Why do I feel so, so…

Happy?

"Yori?"

I began to sniffle as I slowly looked up at you, your eyes were staring down at me and I found myself asking in a pathetic whimper…

"Ne Haruka?" I began, why am I being so shy about this? "C-Can you say my name again?"

Haruka I saw you grin at me, messing my hair up as you whispered into my ear "_Okay, Yori_" it tingled through my ear and I blushed when you decided to walk off with that egoist smirk on your face.

"Y-You didn't have to **say it like THAT THOUGH!**" I yelled, raising my hands into the air all I could hear was you laughing like a madman as you ran away but I know that when I catch up with you I'll get my own back.

I guess that's our first step huh?

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **Can I just say I don't usually write Original Characters in my fan fiction pieces anymore but this is the last time that I will do this unless it's from Dragon Age! I wasn't really going to post it but I'd thought I'd post it up for a laugh.

I wanted to try a fic from one of Kantarou's ancestors' point of few, I never really intend for Haruka and Yori to be a couple because lets face it that's a Gary sue and between you and me I am not fond of the idea of adding a Gary sue!

So : P

Glossary

_Obon Festival – Is a Japanese Buddhist custom to honour the departed, spirits or ones ancestors._

_Toro Nagashi – A Japanese ceremony in which people would float paper lanterns down a river. This is done on the last evening of the Obon festival based on the belief that the lantern guides the spirits of the departed back to the other world._

'_Tokyo Ondo' – A type of Japanese folklore music and on Obon is usually accompanied by the whole community dancing, though there have been new songs used in Obon Festival._

_Dango – Dangos are Japanese styled dumplings, the dumplings that Yori ate would be the Anko Dumplings that are brought out in rare occasions._

_Biwa – A Japanese instrument which is a short necked fretted lute, mostly used in storytelling._

_Yori – In Japanese it is a name for boys which means 'Trust' _


End file.
